


Welcome Home

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Dream SMP Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Festival, Fluff, Gen, They runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: An English Project that is worth 100 points, of poems, about Tubbo and Tommy under the guise of not saying their names.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981930
Kudos: 146





	1. Let's Run Away?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this because there's not enough just bear with the poems. 
> 
> Also this is Tommy's part.

**Let's Run Away?**

I will never win for the war has just begun

I will never lose but the war is not yet done.

I only had one ally to trust 

My best friend who never left my side.

We met up in secret.

Away from prying eyes. 

Away from that awful leader

He calls the President of this nation. 

Shall we run away from this awful place?

Make a place of peace and silence? 

Shall we take our treasures and run away?

Away from the threats and the violence?

My heart cannot take the pain

For we will die if we stay.

Shall we go and fulfill our promise?

The promise to live with each other forever?

If not, we can stay and fight. 

Reclaim the land we built our home.

We will suffer the consequences,

But is it worth it at all? 


	2. We Shall Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear with the poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's answer to Tommy's poem.

**We Shall Run Away.**

I am being controlled for the war has just begun

I want to escape but the war is not yet done. 

I only have one friend,

My best friend who never left my side.

We met up in secret

Away from whispering rumors

Away from the man who I once trusted. 

The ex-President of his ex-nation.

I want to run away from this place.

I want to make a place of cozy silence.

I want to protect our treasures,

Away from unfaithful people. 

I cannot bear to watch my friends fall

But we are unsafe if we stay.

I promised to you a long time ago

That we would build a place we call home. 

But we may never see each other again.

For one of us will die.

We will suffer a heartbreak

For this war is not worth it at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me pls


	3. Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THey escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoys?

**Escapade**

Everything was set

They had escaped from their land. 

Armed with their weapons in hand.

They had said goodbye once again. 

With a fun-filled journey ahead

They looked back and left. 

Never regretting their choice

As they start a new adventure. 

They hid from usual paths.

Scurried away from wandering friends

Unaware of a concerned brother 

Who followed his dear siblings.

They rode on their horses

Walked on beautiful clearings

Resting by sunset

And journeying by sunrise. 

They knew they had to leave

To heal their mental wounds

Knowing the war was unimportant

And that being together was better than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleep-deprived-


	4. A Home to Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THey build a home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh-

**A Home to Build**

They came across a field beside a giant lake

Where fishes darted down the stream, 

They gathered wood and built their cozy home

Sleeping with warmth in their heart

They planted crops and grew blossoms 

Preparing their meals together

Laughing and dancing to the musical tunes

As they built new rooms. 

The breeze gently tussle their hair

As they gather animals to the farm

Feeding them their crops 

And singing to them wondrous songs

They filled their home with decor

Bravely adventuring to the wilderness 

Sending letters to long-lost friends

They finally felt peace. 

Days became months 

As the clearing became a home 

They invited friends and family 

As they thought about tomorrow

He looked at his best friend and smiled happily,

**“Don’t leave me, stay.”**

**“Don’t worry, I will.”**

They listened to mother nature, 

who welcomed them to their true home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Sleep-deprivaiton!!! q-q


	5. To Rest Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REmember no ShipPin MinOrs
> 
> Their everyday life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired

**To Rest Easily**

The bees buzz softly,

Undisturbed by the echoing laughter.

As birds chirp a gentle song.

And butterflies flutter restlessly

Two boys chase one another,

Enjoying the sunny breeze with each other. 

Laughing carefree at their childish antics.

They smile at one another. 

The grass sways breezily,

As the two boys retire inside.

Their Cottage home nice and cozy

As they sleep soundly at night. 

Ignorant of the war ongoing out there

Unaware of guarding eyes 

Happy that they were free

Now that they can rest easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi tired


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll make more Tommy and Tubbo fluff, no shipping these two best friends   
> When I am not busy during "exam" where I procrastinate of doing this rather than the speech in my native language-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying q-q

**Welcome Home**

They heard news of the treaty,

Relieved to hear there was peace.

Gathering their materials,

They set off on another journey.

The road was long and harsh,

Back to where it began.

Reliving memories of the past,

Frowning from where they stand.

They see their homeland wrecked and ruined. 

Seeking out for their old friends

As their hearts take in the throb of pain

As they see the aftermath of their land.

In amidst of the chaos as daylight grew dim

They hear shouts from the distance

Their voices warm and dear

Seeing faces so familiar, their faces in tears.

Abandoning their place from where they stand

A joyful shout as they ran to their clan

All in tears, sobbing in happiness

“Welcome Home.” Now they’re back home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Crying q-q

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a real story when I'm not busy, not when there's a project due today that I might fail on-


End file.
